Sleep
by xXThePrincessXx
Summary: He moves a lot in his sleep. She has to deal with the consequences. Fluffy fluff fluff


_Some shameless fluff for everyone. I hope it's enjoyable. _

_BioWare owns all. I own nothing. Just the usual. _

* * *

><p>She was awoken by a sharp whack to the face. She flinched, her eyes snapping open and scanning the room quickly, a hand straying under her pillow for a dagger. Her muscles tensed, ready to attack if necessary, but a soft snore from beside her broke her concentration. She shifted slightly to look over at him. As she did so his hand slipped off of her shoulder onto her pillow. She sighed softly and fought a smile. Alistair was the worst sleeper. She gently took his hand in her own, studying it as if for the first time. She brushed her fingers against his, felt the calluses of long years of training and fighting, absorbed their comfortable warmth. She carefully folded his arm back onto his chest, her hand lingering there for a second. Sometimes it was hard for her to believe that he was really there beside her, through everything. It was hard to believe that she was even here at all. By all rights she should be dead with her parents in Highever. She fell back on her pillows and stared at the ceiling for a while, lost in thought. It wasn't likely that she'd go back to sleep. It was hard for her to come by normally, but with a slightly throbbing cheek and a far too active brain she resigned herself to a long night. She shook her head slightly, trying to rid her brain of dark thoughts. She rolled onto her side and decided to watch him instead of the ceiling.<p>

He looked so different when he was asleep. His mouth was slightly agape, a faint snore escaping every once in a while. His expression changed, his eye brows furrowing as if in concentration and this time she dodged his flying arm as it made impact with her pillow just millimeters from her face. She could not understand how he moved so much in his sleep but awoke rested in the morning. His legs shifted suddenly and she curled her legs up to her chest to allow him to stretch his legs to her corner of the bed. In the soft glow of the dying embers his golden hair sparkled, standing up in every direction. She carefully reached out and smoothed the hair back from his face, trying not to wake him. He smiled slightly and pushed his face into her hand, mumbling something she couldn't make out.

She would always marvel at this, the quiet moments she would steal in the dead of night, just the two of them. She hadn't been able to sleep like she used to after everything that happened with her and her family, the Blight. Initially it was nightmares of a massive, corrupted dragon that plagued her, then it was planning, what would they do next, how would they handle the requests of the people that were obligated to help them? Of course it got more complicated once she learned of Alistair's heritage, by then she was in too deep to ever think of leaving him, but she didn't want to hurt him by making him take the crown either. Even when that had been settled, an impromptu proposal, the Blight was on their doorstep. And then it was over and she, _they_, had a small span of time to breathe. But then it was back to the planning, the damage control, the crowd pleasing. The problems that consumed her waking hours always managed to worm their way into her sleep, not content to wait until a decent hour to disturb her. She combed her fingers through his hair again, almost absent-mindedly. She paused though, looking at his relaxed, sleeping face. She withdrew her hand and chose to cuddle close to him, laying her head on his chest and splaying her fingers on his shirt, toying with its strings for a moment before she let out a sigh.

She was just closing her eyes to give sleep another try when he sighed and moved, bringing his wayward arm down around her shoulders. He gave her a light squeeze and buried his face in her hair, kissing the top of her head. She bit her lip and wondered. She should really let him go back to sleep. He needed it more than she did. But… His breathing was just starting to even out again when she made her decision.

"Did I wake you up?" She asked quietly, her fingers worrying at the strings on his shirt again.

"So you are awake," his voice reverberated through her skull and helped her relax. He held her closer to him, bringing his other hand to twine his fingers with hers. He only sounded slightly sleepy, a rarity. "I wondered." He said matter-of-factly, trailing his hand up and down her arm. She frowned.

"What gave it away?" she asked, staring at their hands. He nuzzled the top of her head, inhaling. Then he whispered in her ear,

"You aren't this cuddly when you're asleep." She looked up at him after he said this, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh really?" He snickered at her and kissed her lightly, running his hand through her hair.

"Really. You always sleep on the other edge of the bed. It's like you're avoiding me. It's quite hurtful." He pouted as he said this and she couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"I'm sure it's just to avoid your flailing limbs. You do love to attack me in the night." He frowned at what she said and she settled her head on his shoulder so she could still make out his expression.

"Do I really hit you while I'm sleeping?" His voice sounded worried and she had to chuckle.

"Why do you think I'm awake?" She asked. He was silent for a while. She thought he might be falling back asleep, but when she looked up at him he had a smug look on his face.

"It's just too bad that I'm unconscious for these things. I don't even get to witness when I beat you in a fight."

"Alistair!" She exclaimed, sitting up and looking at him, scandalized. He laughed and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"So I really kicked you or something?" He asked, his face holding a trace amount of concern. She gestured to her cheek and he leaned forward and gave it a kiss. "There, all better." He grinned at her and she couldn't help but smile back. He tugged on her arm, pulling her back to his chest. She snuggled close to him and traced a pattern on his shirt.

"I apologize for my behavior while I am unconscious. My brain is clearly confused as to how I feel about you." His apology made her chuckle.

"Apology accepted." He hummed in approval and he kissed the top of her head again. She was uncharacteristically indecisive and hesitant for the second time that night.

"I love you." She whispered, clutching his shirt.

"And I you." He replied, wrapping an arm around her and pressing her close to his body. She smiled contentedly and closed her eyes, successfully finding sleep once again.


End file.
